foursiderpfandomcom-20200214-history
Phượng Dũng Hồng
'Phượng Dũng Hồng '(May 2, 2171 – ) was a rice farmer, waiter, owner of Taiwan Dragon, revolutionary, terrorist, criminal, and Fāng Dǎo military general who served in the Indonesian War from 2192 to 2195. Early life Phượng was born as Dũng Hồng in 2171 to Nguyễn and Phượng Hồng. His father was a rice farmer and his mother owned a restaurant that sold bowls of rice. After the influx of "chunky rice", his family profited off of the phenomenon and Dũng was taught at a young age how to harvest and farm rice. Dũng met with his uncle who had the same name as him, and the young Dũng instantly disliked him. After his parents sudden death in 2181 when he was 10, his uncle inherited the farm and the business. This enraged Dũng and he legally changed his name to his mothers name, Phượng. He became known as Phượng Dũng Hồng from that point onward. The business eventually went bankrupt and Phượng's uncle purchased a franchise of Taiwan Dragon under a loan. The franchise was a success, and eventually Taiwan Dragon became the biggest restaurant in Hanoi. The business was then shortly bought out by a Yakuza mafia boss and Phượng and his uncle would then be forced to be a simple henchmen to him. In 2185, his uncle was tragically killed by VMS terrorists in a shoot out in the alleys. Phượng showed no signs of remorse or pity toward his uncles death. Months from that, the Yakuza mafia boss was assassinated and Phượng would be the new owner of Taiwan Dragon at age 14. Vietnamese Liberation Army genocide In 2187, Phượng was arrested for the murder of 150 people after he intentionally poisoned his final remains of chunky rice and gave it to the VLA soldiers who killed his uncle. Even though Phượng despised his uncle, Phượng wanted the satisfaction of power over his uncle by killing his killer. In prison and other crimes While in prison for his actions, Phượng met An Cho, who he became partners in crime with. Phượng escaped the prison with An in 2187 through the roof and hopped in a garbage truck they conveniently found in the woods. The two men became large scale criminals in Hanoi until Phượng was caught once again for terrorism after he shot a full box of cobra bullets into the air. His cell was across from Mai Sok and gathered a reputation from the veteran criminal. When he escaped for the second time, the Foggyland government was angered and registered a bounty on him alive. In an attempt to flee, Phượng sold the Taiwan Dragon business to Longwei Yang and hopped on a cargo shipping boat to Singapore. In Fāng Dǎo This shipping boat brought him to Singapore, owned by Foggyland, and eventually a young Indonesian island country called Fang Dao. When Phượng reached Fang Dao, he was persuaded to join the military by officers at the docks and was trained. Phượng's efforts granted him the military general status and resided in Fang Dao. In 2192, Phượng took his gyro plane outside of the country to Estile. On the roads of Sudeville, he encountered Francis Hoang. Francis was one of the last survivors of the VLA genocide and to avenge his family, attempted to kill Phượng. He was shot in the genitals, rendering him unable to bear any children. He was brought to the hospital and remained there for two months before he recovered. In 2192, Phượng was arrested for thievery after he refused to pay $4 on his tab at Spooter's brewery. He was detained by the Republic of Estile and was deported back to Foggyland. When Phượng arrived, the inmates of Ralam Prison rioted. Two officers were assaulted, one of which was murdered by a chair. This acted as a distraction for Phượng, who took this as a chance to escape. He took an annushka which was going to be used to escort Mai Sok to another prison. They went to Saigon from Hanoi and was escorted and smuggled back to Estile by his coworkers. Once they arrived in Estile, Phượng changed his name and posed as Wong Hong, his brother. Phượng showed the Estile police his forged will, claiming that his gyrocopter was his, and eventually worked. Phượng's new identity worked surprisingly well, opening a new Taiwan Dragon and he was once a selected jury for the nation. In Rookono Phượng moved to Los Muertos in 2195 with Phượng Cho, the son of his late comrade An Cho and named after Phượng himself. While in Rookono, he supplied the VMS with money in attempt for Temple Creek independence and in the process created Golden Serpent, a restaurant unaffiliated with Taiwan Dragon. Personal life Phượng Dũng Hồng has had many relationships with many women throughout his life. His first relationship was with Xuân Tiên, a young Vietnamese women he met in the streets of Hanoi at age 16 in 2187. Phượng and Xuân were going to start a wonderful family until Phượng was imprisoned again and his life as a criminal was revealed to Xuân. Xuân had a single child with Phượng named Cúc, who set his surname to Hong in memory of his father. While Phượng was in Hanoi, he met with an immigrant named Celia Mam Som. The two flirted and dated for a bit but nothing special happened yet. Phượng's second relationship with a women was with Diana Greene, a young woman who was on vacation to Singapore. Diana is the daughter of Phil Greene, a notable racist and war criminal. Phượng had a child with her and dipped, the child being named William Greene. In Fāng Dǎo in 2192, Phượng had a child with a poor woman named Lawan Anong. Phượng actually stayed with this woman for more than a year and instead stayed for 2 and a half. With Fāng Dǎo declining, Phượng decided to leave the dying country and went to Los Muertos in Rookono with his friend Mai Sok. While sulking in a bar, he met with Celia Mam Som, his former lover from Hanoi. The two instantly clicked compared to before and married in 2195.Category:Characters